D'une même voix
by Ryunya
Summary: Minis scènes entre Akashi et Rivaille. Rated M pour le langage fleuri de notre cher Rivaille et quelques lemons. Yaoi.
1. Mini scène 01

Un crossover entre KnB et SnK, plus précisément entre Akashi et Rivaille. Pas de prises de tête, juste quelques minis scènes entre eux :) J'écris ça pour me détendre, vu qu'ils sont tous deux mes persos préférés. Peut-être Yaoï plus tard :)

* * *

« Allez Riv', fait un effort. Tout ceci est lamentable.

\- Ta gueule, grommela Rivaille. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas doué pour ça.

\- Tu en es capable, répliqua Akashi. Il faut juste que tu réfléchisses. »

 _Réfléchir ?_ répéta Rivaille dans sa tête en examinant le plateau de shogi. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment sauver le roi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Akashi, qui le regardait avec exaspération, et se demanda pourquoi le rouge essayait désespérément de lui apprendre le shogi.

« Je ne trouve pas, finit par lâcher le plus petit.

\- Riv', tu es bien conscient que c'est le problème le plus basique qui soit, et que même un enfant pourrais trouver la solution ?

\- J'en ai marre Sei ! craqua Rivaille. Je suis fait pour obéir aux ordres moi, pas pour établir des stratégies. »

Akashi soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis il prit le roi et le déplaça d'une case sur la droite.

« Il fallait juste décaler le roi d'une case, peut importe la direction, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse prendre, expliqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais trouvé si tu m'avais dit que je pouvais bouger cette saleté de roi, bougonna Rivaille en fronçant ses sourcils déjà bien rapprochés l'un de l'autre. »

Akashi soupira de nouveau, avant de commencer à ranger les pièces, indiquant à Rivaille la fin de cette séance de torture.

« On réessayera, affirma le rouge.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Tous mes rêves deviennent réalités, Riv'.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et moi je suis un tueur de Titans, répliqua Rivaille.

\- Encore ce rêve ? fit Akashi d'un ton inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tch. Laisse tomber, c'est rien. »

Rivaille se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce.


	2. Mini scène 02

« Sei. On se bouge un peu le cul. Grand ménage aujourd'hui. »

Akashi détourna les yeux de son ordinateur pour voir Rivaille, déjà en tenu : un attrape-poussière à la main, un tissu pour se protéger la bouche et des gants.

« On l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière, rappela Akashi.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que ça ? Raison de plus, répondit Rivaille. Allez, lève-toi. On commence par le salon. »

Le fait que Rivaille soit un maniaque de la propreté agaçait parfois Akashi, mais il devait bien avouer que grâce à cela, leur appartement étincelait comme un joyau. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière, même sous les meubles.

Au début de leur collocation, ils nettoyaient à tour de rôle. Cependant, les jours où s'était au rouge de nettoyer, son colocataire y trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et devait tout refaire lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Il avait donc été décidé que Rivaille ferait le ménage seul, sauf en ce qui concernait les grands ménages de tout l'appartement. Et ces derniers arrivaient presque toutes les semaines. Akashi essayait parfois de s'éclipser, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il soit obliger de le faire. Il ne voyait pourtant aucune poussière nul part ! Et c'était dire, avec son Emperor Eye qui voyait tout.

« Riv', je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire. Je ne vois strictement aucune saleté.

\- Si t'as la flemme de bouger ton cul, dit le juste, fit Rivaille. Je te dit qu'il y en a moi de la poussière.

\- Très bien, répondit Akashi en se levant avec un soupir. »

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le salon, où Rivaille pointa l'écran plat.

« Va voir derrière, et redis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de poussière, Sei. »

Akashi alla vérifié, et il y avait en effet quelques moutons.

« C'est seulement ici, insista-t-il. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire tout l'appartement.

\- On fait tout tant qu'on y ait.

\- Maniaque... murmura Akashi.

\- T'as un problème avec ça ?

\- J'exposais simplement un fait. »

Pour toute réponse, Rivaille lui tendit un attrape-poussière, et ils se mirent au travail.


	3. Mini scène 03

Sincèrement, je m'attendais pas à recevoir des reviews ! En tous cas, merci à vous deux ( **Elise477** et **izumi-kln** ). Pour répondre à ta question, **Elise477** , je ne sais pas encore, ils seront en tout cas mentionné, mais pour l'instant, ça reste entre les deux.

* * *

« Sei. Mon chef viendra bouffer ici demain soir, annonça de but en blanc Rivaille.

\- Ton chef ? Erwin, si je me souviens bien, répondit Akashi.

\- Ouais.

\- Et comme c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine demain, tu veux que je prépare une part de plus.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Rivaille se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux après avoir déposé sa mallette et enlever sa veste de costume. Il venait de rentrer du travail. Ça avait été une longue journée, et il était exténué. L'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait ayant eu quelques problèmes, et comme il en était le directeur, c'était lui qui avait du les gérer. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment le directeur ; c'était Erwin, mais comme Rivaille s'occupait d'une partie de son travail, il pouvait tout aussi bien l'être. Akashi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui déposa une tasse de thé chaude entre les mains.

« Merci, marmonna Rivaille. »

Il prit une gorgée et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le goût. Akashi le lui avait préparé exactement comme il l'aimait, c'est-à-dire longtemps infusé sans sucre.

« Ce dîner pourrait laisser entendre que tu vas avoir une promotion ? demanda le rouge.

\- Même pas. C'est juste Erwin qui veut me faire chier. »

Rivaille fit une pause, but un peu de son thé, puis continua.

« De toute manière, je vais devoir attendre sa mort pour avoir une promotion.

\- Ou juste qu'il parte à la retraite, nuança Akashi. Il est plus vieux que toi. »

Rivaille haussa les épaules, finit son thé et se leva pour aller le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand il revint dans le salon, Akashi était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Rivaille se rassit à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait.

« Un devoir de 50 pages sur la bourse ? s'étonna-t-il. T'as vraiment du temps à perdre avec ces foutues études.

\- Je les fais parce qu'elle m'intéresse, Riv', répliqua le rouge avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Tu devrais te consacrer au basket et au shogi. Je suis sûr que tu préférerais y jouer plutôt que de rester dans un amphithéâtre bruyant à écouter un mec déblatérer des imbécillités.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et ne dénigre pas ce que tu ne connais pas.

\- Pff. »

Rivaille essaya de lire un peu le texte au fur et à mesure qu'Akashi écrivait, mais il fut vite perdu avec les termes techniques. Il reporta son attention sur les long doigts graciles du rouge virevoltant au-dessus du clavier en un ballet hypnotique qui eut vite fait d'endormir l'adulte épuisé.


	4. Mini scène 04

Bon, j'ai craqué, j'ai fait du Yaoï ! Mais c'est du soft, très soft. Je sais que je t'avais dit que j'en ferais pas avant 6 ou 7 scène, **Elise477** , mais bon ! Et merci pour vos reviews, à toi et **izumi-kln** ^^

* * *

Rivaille poussa un juron quand la sonnerie retentit, le faisant sursauter et lâcher la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle éclata en mille morceaux et son contenu se répandit sur le parquet, provoquant un autre chapelet de juron de la part de l'adulte.

« Sei ! appela-t-il. Va ouvrir ! »

La manque de réponse le fit grommeler. Où était-il ? La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois.

« Un peu de patience ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du visiteur inconnu. J'arrive ! »

Rivaille ramassa les morceaux de verre en vitesse, se coupant dans le processus, puis épongea le thé avant qu'il n'abîme le parquet. La sonnerie retentit une troisième fois, et cette fois il alla ouvrir.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? dit-il d'un ton mal avenant en ouvrant la porte, son doigt dans la bouche pour stopper le saignement. »

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un Akashi en version plus âgé. Tout d'abord surpris, Rivaille le reconnut comme étant le père de son colocataire. Son regard s'assombrit. Masaomi, de son côté, avait l'air extrêmement déplu de voir Rivaille, et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

« Je voudrais voir mon fils, fit-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Votre fils ? répondit l'adulte aux cheveux noirs en levant un sourcil. Connais pas. »

Rivaille vit avec satisfaction l'autre serrer les dents pour essayer de maîtriser sa colère. Il était au courant des relations houleuses qu'Akashi entretenait avec son père, il n'y avait pas l'intention de laisser Masaomi le déranger.

« Amenez-moi Seijuro, maintenant, ordonna l'adulte aux cheveux rouges. Je dois lui parler.

\- Nope. Sei est occupé.

\- Sei ? s'hérissa Masaomi. Je vous interdit d'appeler mon fils ainsi. C'est de votre faute s'il a mal tourné.

\- Mal tourné ? En quoi a-t-il mal tourné ? Pour moi, il s'en sors très bien. Il fait des études qui l'intéresses, et pas de la gestion d'entreprise ennuyante comme le voulait son père. »

Rivaille commençait à s'énerver lui aussi. Il était tenté de refermer la porte au nez du rouge.

« Vous l'avez pervertis, précisa Masaomi, un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage. Vous croyez qu'une relation entre un jeune homme à peine majeur et un trentenaire est saine ? Sans parler du fait que vous êtes des hommes ! C'est dégoût– »

Le coup partit tous seul. Rivaille ne put s'en empêcher. Son poing s'écrasa dans le visage de son interlocuteur, et le rouge recula de quelques pas, les mains plaqués sur son nez, sûrement cassé au vu du crac que Rivaille avait entendu.

« Comment... osez-vous ! s'insurgea Masaomi, pas très crédible avec les gouttes de sang coulant le long de son menton. Je vais reporter ça à la police ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !

\- Allez-y. J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit Rivaille en plongeant ses yeux gris acier dans ceux rouges de l'autre. Mais je vous préviens, vous insultez encore Sei, lui ou sa nature, vous aurez plus qu'un nez cassé. »

Puis, Rivaille referma la porte sans attendre la réponse de Masaomi. Avec un soupir, il retourna dans la cuisine pour se préparer un autre thé. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de relâcher la tension. Alors que le thé infusait, l'adulte sentit une présence familière entrer dans la cuisine. Il se retourna, et vit Akashi qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« Vas-y, marre-toi, lui fit Rivaille, toujours un peu remonté. C'est très drôle.

\- Je ne riais pas de toi, répondit Akashi. Je m'amusais de l'impuissance de mon père. Tu as été parfait, Riv'.

\- La prochaine fois, tu vas ouvrir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. »

Rivaille haussa les épaules, et Akashi s'avança pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« T'es qu'un sale gamin, grommela Rivaille, avant d'approfondir le baiser. »


	5. Mini scène 05

Merci à **sheast** pour sa review, et aux deux autres habitués ^^

* * *

Rivaille inséra la clé dans la serrure, et d'un mouvement du poignet, ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, une paire qu'il ne connaissait pas attira son attention. Son colocataire devait avoir un invité.

Justement, alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, il vit Akashi assis sur le canapé en compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge, avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus.

« Tu tombes à pic, Riv', fit Akashi en remarquant sa présence. Je te présente un de mes amis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nous nous sommes connus au collège. »

Rivaille avait un vague souvenir du rouge lui parlant de ses années de collège, et il se rappelait en effet avoir entendu le nom de Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce dernier se leva et fit un petit salut.

« Enchanté, Ackerman-san, fit-il.

\- De même, répondit Rivaille, intrigué par tant de politesse. »

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé 'Ackerman-san'. Kuroko se rassit, et Rivaille sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux amis. Il déposa ses affaires sa chambre, puis alla se faire un bon thé avant de retourner dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

Akashi et Kuroko était en pleine discussion à propos de ce que devenait leurs anciens coéquipiers. Rivaille n'était pas vraiment intéressé, mais il écouta tout de même d'une oreille distraite.

« Momoi-san n'a toujours pas décidé, disait Kuroko. Je pense qu'elle va faire comme toi, Akashi-kun, et continuer ses études.

\- Hum, agréa le rouge. Ce serait plus avisé. Et que devient Kagami Taiga ? »

Le bleuté jeta un mauvais regard à Akashi, qui lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Ne parles pas de lui, s'il-te-plait, Akashi-kun.

\- Toujours en froid, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-il advenu de celui que je t'ai présenté ? »

A ça, le visage de Kuroko s'éclaira.

« Tout va bien entre nous.

\- Hum, vraiment ? Je suis content qu'il soit casé avec toi. Il commençait à devenir gênant. »

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à Rivaille en disant la dernière phrase. Kuroko sourit légèrement et secoua la tête. En réponse, le rouge haussa un sourcil, et le bleuté soupira tandis qu'Akashi souriait à son tour.

Rivaille se demanda de quoi ils parlaient, et s'ils partageaient un langage secret composé d'expressions du visage et de signe de tête.

Une fois Kuroko partit, il décida donc de demander à son colocataire de quoi il retournait.

« C'est sans importance, éluda Akashi.

\- Dis-moi, Sei.

\- Si tu insistes... Kuroko était en couple avec un de ses amis de lycée, Kagami Taiga mais ce dernier l'a quitté pour un de nos amis de collège, Aomine Daiki. Alors, je lui ai présenté quelqu'un, et il semble qu'ils s'apprécient. »

Rivaille fronça les sourcils.

« Et qui lui as-tu présenté ? »

L'expression d'Akashi s'assombrit.

« Le stagiaire qui te tournait autour, Eren. »

Rivaille soupira.

« Tu n'avais pas à être jaloux, Sei. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de monter tout une machination pour l'éloigner de moi.

\- Je prends juste mes précautions.

\- Ton manque de confiance en moi est vexant.

\- Eh bien vexes-toi, parce que je ne vais pas m'excuser, Riv'. »

Rivaille leva la main et fit une pichenette sur le front d'Akashi, qui lui retourna le coup. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que Rivaille n'attaque de nouveau avec des chatouilles. Le rouge, insensible, eut un sourire narquois avant de se saisir des poignets de son attaquant. Cependant, Rivaille avait plus de force et se libéra. Ils s'écartèrent tout deux l'un de l'autre, puis ils réalisèrent le ridicule de la situation. Akashi soupira et Rivaille s'éloigna en grommelant.

* * *

Bon je sais, la dernière scène est carrément enfantine, mais j'avais envie ^^


	6. Mini scène 06

Nouvelle mini scène ! Inspirée par ma famille qui est scotché devant Koh-Lanta ^^ Merci pour les reviews, et aussi aux nouveaux followers, qui ont pas commenté mais c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même ^^

* * *

Akashi et Rivaille s'affrontèrent du regard. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, et la télécommande de la télé était posée entre eux deux. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, ils se disputaient sur le programme qu'ils allaient regarder ce soir. D'habitude, ils se mettaient rapidement d'accord ; bien que Rivaille soit plutôt exigeant, Akashi s'intéressait à beaucoup de chose et n'avait donc pas d'objection au choix de son partenaire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Rivaille voulait regarder un film, qu'il avait emprunté à la médiathèque de son entreprise et devait rendre le lendemain ; il n'avait donc que ce soir pour le regarder. Akashi de son côté, avait prévu depuis quelques temps de voir une émission sur les jeunes du monde du basket, qui relatait les événements de l'Inter High et de la Winter Cup alors qu'il était en première année de lycée. Il était énervé car il en avait parlé à Rivaille, l'avait prévenu qu'il réservait cette soirée. D'autant plus qu'il ne choisissait pas souvent leur programme télé.

« Sei, t'as qu'à l'enregistrer, ton émission ! fit Rivaille.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Riv', j'ai réservé cette soirée depuis une bonne semaine. Et je te signale que tu peux réemprunter ton film. »

Rivaille ne répondit pas. Il savait bien qu'Akashi avait raison ; le rouge l'avait prévenu, mais ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Mais têtu comme il l'était, il ne voulait pas laisser la place à son colocataire.

Les deux furent momentanément distrait par un roulement de tonnerre au loin. Il avait plu toute l'après-midi, et en début de soirée ça s'était transformé en orage.

« Je ne céderais pas, Riv', informa Akashi, d'une voix sans réplique. »

Rivaille haussa un sourcil, puis se leva. Il alluma le lecteur DVD, y glissa son film puis alluma la télé avant de retourner dans le canapé. Il ignora le regard éberlué d'Akashi, mais fronça les sourcils quand le rouge se leva et éteignit le lecteur. La télé se mit automatiquement sur la chaîne numéro une, qui commençait à diffuser l'émission de basket.

Rivaille ne se démonta pas, et se leva de nouveau pour rallumer le lecteur, mais Akashi lui barra la route.

« On va pas en venir aux poings, dit l'adulte aux yeux gris. Tu sais très bien qui gagneras.

\- Bien sûr que je sais qui gagneras. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait de l'Aikido dans ma jeunesse. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, mais une lueur amusé s'était allumé dans les yeux des deux colocataires. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, un lourd bruit retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Fichu orage, grommela Rivaille. »

Il chercha la table basse à tâtons, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent la poitrine d'Akashi.

« Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne pourras regarder ce qu'il veut ce soir, fit le rouge.

\- Super...

\- On peut s'occuper à autre chose, si tu veux.

\- Comme quoi ? »

Akashi sourit, et même si Rivaille ne pouvait le voir, il le devina. Il comprit ce que son partenaire voulait dire. L'adulte aux cheveux noirs commença à se déplacer lentement, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers sa chambre. Akashi suivit derrière, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise car il savait que Rivaille n'aimait pas avoir à défaire les boutons un par un et il les arrachait généralement tous d'un coup.


	7. Mini scène 07

Deux d'un coup ^^ Je suis inspirée ce soir ^^

* * *

Rivaille se promena parmi les rayons de la supérette, regardant distraitement les différents produits étalés sous ses yeux. Il avait déjà tous les articles dont Akashi et lui avaient besoin dans le panier accroché à son bras, et il n'avait plus qu'à aller payer le tout. Cependant, la seul caisse ouverte avait une longue queue et Rivaille détestait attendre debout sans rien faire. Il avait donc laissé Akashi faire la queue avec son panier, et avait pris le sien au cas où il trouverait quelque chose dont il avait besoin.

Ses pas hasardeux le menèrent au rayon hygiène. La partie de droite était réservée aux femmes, et il n'y prêta pas attention les produits pour hommes ne l'intéressait pas vraiment plus, mais il y jeta tout de même un coup d'œil. A la fin du rayon, il tomba sur des bouteilles qui ressemblait fortement à du lubrifiant.

Rivaille haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'ils vendent quelque chose comme ça dans une petite supérette. A côté se trouvait des préservatifs et autres produits du genre, mais Rivaille resta sur le lubrifiant. Il n'y avait pas la marque que Akashi et lui-même utilisaient. Le rouge ne l'achetait pas là ? Rivaille se souvint d'ailleurs qu'ils n'en avaient presque plus. Peut-être devrait-il en racheter.

Il regarda les différentes marques, mais il ne savait pas laquelle choisir. C'était du pareil au même non ? Du lubrifiant était du lubrifiant. Alors que Rivaille allait choisir un tube au hasard, quelque chose sur l'étiquette l'interpella.

 _Odeur framboise ?_ lut l'adulte aux cheveux noirs, éberlué. _Ça à des odeurs ?_ Il reposa la bouteille, et en examina une autre. Cette dernière disait que le lubrifiant était au goût de fraise. _Ça à même des goûts ?_ Rivaille se passa une main sur le visage. Celui qu'Akashi et lui utilisaient était inodore et sans saveur. Devait-il en prendre un comme ça ? Ou bien essayer de la nouveauté ?

Son portable vibra, et il le sortit.

[Plus qu'un client devant moi, Riv'.]

L'adulte aux cheveux gris grommela et agrippa un tube au hasard et le fourra dans son panier avant de retourner à la caisse. Le client finissait de payer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? demanda Akashi. »

Rivaille haussa les épaules. Ils payèrent pour leurs articles et sortirent du magasin. Alors qu'ils retournaient chez eux, dans leur appartement qui n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons, Akashi se tourna vers Rivaille et sortit la bouteille de lubrifiant de son sac.

« C'est quoi ça ? fit-il, ayant l'air amusé.

\- Du lubrifiant. On en a presque plus.

\- D'accord, Riv'. Mais c'est quoi ça ? questionna le rouge, un doigts pointé vers l'étiquette. »

Rivaille s'approcha pour mieux voir, et se figea.

« Je l'ai prise au hasard, grommela-t-il. J'avais pas vu. C'était mal rangé. »

Akashi retint un petit rire, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'étiquette, sur laquelle il y avait marqué 'Huiles essentielles pour femme enceinte', avant de ranger la bouteille dans son sac, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait en faire.


	8. Mini scène 08

Rivaille examina la photo qu'il tenait à la main. Enfin, la photo dans le cadre qu'il tenait à la main. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, une douce chaleur se propageait dans sa poitrine, descendant jusqu'au bout de ses orteils et montant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il n'était pas particulièrement sentimental, mais penser à Akashi avait souvent cet effet-là. Entre eux c'était une question de sensations, au même titre que les sentiments.

Leur première rencontre ne les avait pas marqués plus que ça. Pourtant, après s'être quittés, ils s'étaient tous deux rendus compte qu'ils voulaient se revoir. Au début, ils n'avaient été attirés que physiquement, une sorte d'alchimie les attirants l'un vers l'autre. La différence d'âge avait été ignoré au fur et à mesure que les sentiments commençaient à émerger dans leur relation, puis ils avaient emménagés ensemble.

Le père d'Akashi s'était fermement opposé à cela, et avait essayé d'user de son influence plutôt étendue pour les séparer. Et tout cela sans rameuter les médias, car un tel scandale ne devait pas entacher la réputation des Akashi. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Akashi, le fils, avait menacé son père de tout rendre public s'il continuait à les importuner. Voilà qui avait fait efficacement taire l'adulte. Même si Rivaille n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire quelques remarques désagréables sans édulcorer son langage agressif pour les oreilles du riche homme d'affaire. Sans parler du coup de poing de l'autre jour.

La photo que Rivaille regardait était celle qu'Aomine, un ancien coéquipier d'Akashi avait prise quand il les avait aidés à déménager. On y voyait les deux amants, Rivaille essayant de repousser Akashi qui avait passé le bras autour de son épaule avec une expression irrité tandis que la rouge avait ce petit sourire dont il avait le secret alors qu'il empêchait l'adulte aux yeux gris de s'éloigner le temps que la photo soit prise.

Rivaille n'aimait pas beaucoup les photos. Il n'était pas très photogénique, mais là n'était pas vraiment là raison. C'était juste que c'était chiant, comme il disait.

Pourtant Akashi avait réussi à décorer leur appartement de divers cadres contenant des photos d'eux, peut-être pour compenser le fait que les deux adultes n'en avaient apporté aucunes – si ce n'est une photo de sa mère pour le rouge.

Rivaille poussa un soupir en se remémorant tout cela, et reposa le cadre sur l'étagère, et se saisit d'un autre. Cette photo-là le représentait. Elle avait été prise à son insu par Akashi alors qu'il dormait, et peut importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayer de la faire disparaître, elle revenait toujours sur l'étagère. Akashi lui avait répété mainte fois qu'il était mignon sur cette photo, mais Rivaille ne voyait pas du tout en quoi.

Il entendit tout à coup des bruits de pas, et reposa le cadre, ainsi que ses souvenirs sur l'étagère pour aller à la rencontre de la personne qu'il savait être Akashi – qui d'autre vivait ici à par eux ? Et quand bien même, Rivaille savait reconnaître la démarche de son partenaire.

* * *

La note est à la fin cette fois ^^ Tout d'abord encore merci pour les reviews, j'ai l'impression que je le dirais jamais assez ^^

Puis je me demandais si vous aimeriez un lemon. Au début, je comptais garder leur relation platonique dans cette fic, mais si vous voulez je peux faire une scène à part ^^ Dîtes-moi si vous préférez que leur relation reste implicite ou que j'écrive une petite scène croustillante (et pendant que vous y êtes, qui est au-dessus ?) ^^


	9. Mini scène 09

Une sensation familière parcourut Rivaille alors qu'il s'efforçait de se réveiller. La sensation d'une main caressant sa joue. Il cligna des yeux, et vit Akashi penché sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil ! »

Rivaille grogna et agita la main pour éloigner le rouge. Il avait encore sommeil. Puis, alors que son esprit embrumé analysait ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sei, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Il y a problème ? Je t'ai dit bonjour, mon Riv' adoré ! » répondit avec enthousiaste Akashi.

Cela choqua Rivaille. Depuis quand son amant l'appelait ainsi ? Il s'assit, et observa attentivement l'homme qui partageait son lit. Le rouge avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux étaient brillant, comme s'ils renfermaient toute une galaxie d'étoile. Il semblait sortis tout droit d'un manga shojo – non pas que Rivaille lise ce genre de chose, hein.

« Sei ? fit-il, n'étant pas sûr si la personne en face de lui était bien celle avec qui il vivait.

\- Mmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit Akashi en penchant la tête sur le côté et en prenant un air innocent.

Rivaille prit un air horrifié. Quel était cet imposteur ? Où était passé son Sei ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Akashi, ou qui qu'il soit, se jeta sur lui et lui colla un bisous sur la joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine du plus petit.

« Je t'adore, Riv'-chan ! »

Paralysé, Rivaille perdit un instant tout ses moyens, avant d'arracher la sangsue et de la balancer à l'autre bout de lit.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! T'es méchant, Riv' ! s'exclama Akashi.

\- Arrête d'agir bizarrement ! lui cria Rivaille. T'es flippant. »

A ce moment-là, le rouge s'effondra, en larmes. L'adulte aux yeux gris ne put que regarder la scène, consterné.

« Pourquoi tu me cris dessus ? J'ai rien fait ! » chouina Akashi.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Rivaille se leva et courut hors de la chambre, seulement pour rouvrir les yeux dans le lit qu'il venait de quitter, hors d'haleine et paniqué.

« Riv' ? Est-ce que ça va ? » fit une voix à sa droite.

L'interpellé tourna la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'Akashi, le vrai. Soulagé, Rivaille s'assit pour prendre l'autre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar vachement flippant. »

Le rouge ne demanda pas de détails, mais se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de l'adulte aux cheveux gris, tandis que ce dernier frissonnait encore en repensant à l'Akashi qu'il avait rêvé.

* * *

Pour la prochaine fois le lemon mais j'ai décidé, Akashi sera le top (c'est pas contre toi **xEmperorEye** , je préfère juste comme ça) ! Dsl ^^ Je poste cette mini-scène, même si je la trouve pas géniale, parce que ça fait un peu longtemps. Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore XD Quant à toi, **Fye** , je ferais une scène du PoV d'Akashi un de ces jours ^^


	10. Mini scène 10

Ça fait un baille que je n'ai rien posté ici, alors je suis allée fouiller dans mes dossiers et j'ai trouvé cette mini-scène que j'avais faite il y a longtemps. Comme le démontre le manque d'update, je suis très occupée, mais comme je vous ai promis un lemon (il y a une cinquantaine d'années, vous vous rappelez ?) je vais essayer de le finir sous peu.

En attendant, **Fye** , tu m'avais demandé une scène du POV d'Akashi, et il se trouve que celle-ci l'est. On ne voit pas trop ses sentiments, mais j'en ferais d'autre promis ^^

* * *

Akashi finit de disposer les couverts en argent autour des assiettes. Il se sentait d'humeur romantique, et avait décidé de faire une surprise à son colocataire – et amant. Après tout, cela faisait désormais un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait donc nettoyé la table du balcon du salon, et avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit dîner aux chandelles.

Le rouge regarda sa montre. Il était 19 heures. Il savait que Rivaille ne rentrerait que vers 20 heures 30, ou même 21 heures, donc il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de commencer à cuisiner. Il avait prévu de faire du chèvre fondu accompagné de salade verte en entrée, du boudin blanc avec des pommes cuites en plat, et en dessert une mousse au chocolat.

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore choisi la boisson. Il savait que Rivaille n'aimait pas le vin blanc. Cependant, il n'aimait pas lui-même le vin rouge. Il ne laissait que du rosé, ou bien du champagne. Akashi pesa le pour et le contre, et comme ce n'était pas encore l'été, décida de prendre du champagne.

Il enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement. Il monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à un bon caviste qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années et dont le patron était une connaissance.

Akashi entra dans la boutique, et remarqua tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Takumi », salua-t-il.

Le vieil homme qui était le dos tourné à la porte en train d'arranger une étagère se retourna et sourit.

« Akashi-san ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Je cherche une bonne bouteille de champagne, informa le rouge.

\- Pour quelle occasion si je puis me permettre ?

\- Un dîner romantique », fit Akashi avec un sourire.

Takumi hocha la tête et alla fourrager dans un rayon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Don Pérignon millésimé. Akashi le remercia, paya puis retourna chez lui.

Il mit la champagne au frais, puis commença à préparer le repas. Il eut fini aux alentours de 20 heures 15, et s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre Rivaille. Il espérait qu'il rentrerait tôt.

Cependant, les minutes s'égrenaient, et il n'arrivait toujours pas. Akashi se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'assurer de l'heure exacte à laquelle son colocataire allait rentrer. Il sortit finalement son portable et lui envoya un message.

[Tu rentres bientôt Riv' ?]

La réponse le fit soupirer.

[Je suis dans les embouteillages.]

Akashi se résolut donc à attendre. Il alla arrêter la cuisson du boudin et des pommes, pour qu'ils soient prêts à temps, et s'examina dans le miroir, s'assurant que sa tenue n'était pas froissée. Il n'avait pas été jusqu'à mettre un costume, mais il avait décidé que l'occasion valait tout de même de s'habiller élégamment. Le rouge avait enfilé une chemise rouge, reflétant ses yeux et ses cheveux, et un pantalon noir.

Le bruit de clés s'entrechoquant atteignit les oreilles d'Akashi, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il alla dans l'entrée pour accueillir Rivaille. Ce dernier était en train d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Je suis rentré, marmonna-t-il en voyant Akashi.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. »


	11. Mini Scène 11

Dans l'optique des mini-scènes, le lemon n'est pas très long. Je ne suis pas vraiment attardé sur les détails, et c'est plutôt rapide, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Dans le futur, j'en referais un autre en changeant les positions. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^

Et donc, attention, rating M.

PS : Gros merci à Moira-chan pour la bêta de ce chapitre !

* * *

Rivaille changea de chaîne, mais comme le programme ne lui plaisait toujours pas, il éteignit la télévision. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait sec. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il était rentré plus tôt que son colocataire, et ce dernier l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas de retour à temps pour le dîner.

Rivaille avait donc mangé seul, chose à laquelle il n'était plus habitué depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici. Il espérait qu'Akashi rentrerait bientôt, pour qu'il puisse arrêter de s'inquièter. Même s'il savait que le rouge était plus que capable de s'occuper de lui-même, il commençait tout de même à se faire tard.

Son souhait fut exaucé quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Akashi entra dans le salon peu après, et Rivaille s'étonna de son air fatigué. Le rouge ne laissait d'habitude pas transparaître ses émotions négatives.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il.

Akashi ne répondit pas et vint s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rivaille et ce dernier, bien que surpris, le prit dans ses bras.

« Si dure que ça ? »

Akashi se défit de son étreinte et posa les mains contre son torse, appuyant pour se redresser.

« Pas tellement, sourit légèrement le rouge. Juste très agaçante.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Des problèmes de communication avec mon groupe de travail. On est en désaccord sur un point.

\- Et bien sûr, ce sont les autres qui ont tort, ironisa Rivaille.

\- Evidemment. »

Malgré le sourire qu'arborait dorénavant Akashi, son colocataire voyait que ce désaccord (ce terme étant sûrement un euphémisme pour « dispute ») lui minait le moral. Rivaille n'était pas vraiment un expert en réconfort, mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement, c'était plutôt efficace.

« Viens là », dit-il en attirant son amant dans un baiser.

Akashi ne protesta pas, au contraire, il prit le dessus. Il fit glisser Rivaille sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, enlacés en un baiser passionné. La chaleur commença à monter, et ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

« Attends, Sei, intervint Rivaille, joueur. Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

\- Pas pour ça », répondit le rouge avec un sourire narquois.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, et entreprirent de retirer leur haut, l'un après l'autre. Akashi semblait effectivement avoir retrouvé toute son énergie tandis qu'il mordillait l'un des tétons de Rivaille, qui de son côté essayait de déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire.

Une fois que tous leurs vêtements eurent disparu, Rivaille fit une nouvelle pause, le temps de demander, comme le maniaque qu'il était :

« Sur le canapé ?

\- Sur le canapé », confirma Akashi.

Et pour appuyer son propos, il glissa une main entre les jambes de son amant et commença à le préparer gentiment, tout en frottant son érection contre celle de Rivaille.

« Riv' », susurra-t-il, et bien que l'adulte aux yeux gris n'en montre rien, le rouge savait qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir que lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à l'action, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre très fans des préliminaires. Rivaille gémit doucement quand Akashi le pénétra, et il sentit une chaleur familière se répandre dans tout son corps.

Quant au rouge, il serra les dents et, après avoir laissé le temps à son amant de s'ajuster, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient. Il commença lentement, à un rythme régulier, puis augmenta la cadence. Rivaille laissa involontairement échapper de plus en plus de gémissements au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait, et Akashi trouvait lui aussi difficile de retenir les siens.

« Ahh… Sei ! murmura l'adulte aux yeux gris, ne faisant qu'exciter son partenaire davantage.

\- Riv' ! »

Akashi accéléra, ses mouvements de hanches devenant plus frénétiques. D'une main, il empoigna l'érection de son amant, son autre main étant occupée à le maintenir sur le canapé. Alors que l'action du rouge menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, Rivaille l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Rapidement, les deux amants sentirent leur orgasme approcher. Akashi éjacula en premier, et Rivaille suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, le corps secoué de spasmes alors qu'ils finissaient de jouir. Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration saccadée et la peau luisante de sueur.

« Eh bien, souffla Rivaille, t'étais loin d'être fatigué.

\- Je le suis, maintenant », sourit le rouge.

L'adulte aux yeux gris se redressa sur ses coudes, se dégageant par la même occasion de l'étreinte d'Akashi.

« On va devoir nettoyer tout ça.

\- Pas maintenant, Riv' », répondit son amant, légèrement agacé.

Et pour insister, il se blottit contre Rivaille, qui soupira en voyant les traces de sperme laissées sur le dossier du canapé.

« Et tu sais que c'est plus facile à enlever une fois que ça a séché. Il suffit de gratter », déclara Akashi.

Rivaille soupira de nouveau et se rallongea. Akashi se releva le temps d'attraper la couverture qu'ils avaient fait tomber durant leurs ébats et les en recouvrit.

« On va dormir là ?

\- Le canapé est assez large », vint la réponse du rouge, qui semblait déjà à moitié endormi.

Rivaille lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une caresse et se dit que pour cette fois, il pouvait bien céder.


	12. Mini scène 12

Petit-scène un peu plus longue, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente ! Merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vous êtes géniaux !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Rivaille sortir de la salle de bain. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de son colocataire, et s'empara de la télécommande.

« On se fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Akashi ne répondit pas, et fixa Rivaille d'un air pensif. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui arrivait au plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. »

Akashi vit le visage de Rivaille s'assombrir, comme s'il se remémorait de tristes événements. Le plus vieux se pencha vers la table basse pour déposer la télécommande, ayant comme l'impression qu'ils ne regarderaient pas tout de suite la télé, puis se tourna vers le rouge.

« Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Sont-ils encore vivants ? insista Akashi.

\- Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Akashi poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de Rivaille, se pelotonnant contre lui.

« Raconte-moi, Riv'.

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Oui. »

Rivaille les yeux au ciel et donna une pichenette sur le front de son colocataire qui venait déposer la tête sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Ça m'intéresse.

\- Ce n'est pas intéressant, répliqua Rivaille.

\- Tout est intéressant à propos de toi », déclara Akashi.

Rivaille secoua la tête mais plissa tout de même les yeux, essayant de se rappeler de son enfance, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

Akashi lui donna une petite poussée de l'épaule pour l'encourager à se lancer.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, commença Rivaille. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort avant ma naissance, ou s'il nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de savoir qui il était ? De le retrouver ? »

Rivaille secoua la tête.

« Ma mère s'appelait Kuchel. Elle est morte quand j'avais, quoi, 10 ans ? Non, j'étais plus jeune… Je devais avoir 6 ans. Et à partir de là, c'est un de mes oncles éloignés, Kenny, qui a pris le relais. A ma majorité, il a disparu, et je me suis débrouillé seul par la suite. »

L'adulte se tut, et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression expectative d'Akashi.

« C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

\- Je veux que tu me racontes comment tu vivais, des anecdotes sur ton enfance !

\- Je n'ai vraiment rien à te dire, Sei. »

Akashi se redressa et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son colocataire.

« Je commence, alors. Voyons voir… Quand j'avais huit ans, mon père me forçait à suivre des cours particuliers en plus de l'école. Tous les soirs, je devais suivre une à deux heures de cours avec un précepteur.

\- Ton père est un enfoiré », commenta Rivaille, se rappelant son altercation avec l'adulte.

Akashi sourit.

« Et je détestais vraiment mon précepteur. Il était si condescendant avec moi que j'avais envie de le frapper – et c'est dire, parce que j'étais un enfant très sage.

\- J'imagine, fit Rivaille, amusé.

\- J'ai donc décidé de m'en débarrasser. Je me suis mis à apprendre le programme à l'avance, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus me reprendre sur rien. En parallèle, je rajoutais du sel dans sa nourriture apportée par les servantes, je chantonnais durant les cours – il détestait quand je faisais ça, et j'ai même à quelques reprises crevé ses pneus de voiture, en faisant en sorte qu'il ne sache pas que c'était moi. Nos dobermans étaient plutôt féroces à l'époque.

\- Et il a fini par démissionner.

\- Tout juste. Cependant, d'autres se sont succédés, que j'arrivais à faire partir à chaque fois. Même mon père commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, et en a engagé un spécial : il s'appelait M. Rounard. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à le faire démissionner. Il semblait n'avoir que faire de toutes mes farces. »

Akashi fit une pause et secoua la tête, se remémorant la suite.

« J'ai donc pris des mesures drastiques. J'ai tendu un fils dans les escaliers pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans et tombe.

\- T'as fait ça ? s'exclama Rivaille, abasourdis.

\- Oui. J'étais jeune, et je ne réalisais pas vraiment les conséquences d'une telle action. Je pensais qu'il allait juste se casser une jambe.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce n'est pas lui qui descendit les escaliers, ce matin-là. »

Akashi sourit en voyant un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de son colocataire.

« Non… murmura Rivaille.

\- Si, confirma le rouge. J'avais fait en sorte que M. Rounard tombe en quittant le manoir, après les cours. Comme je le raccompagne en bas, j'aurais pu discrètement faire disparaître le fils, et donc toute preuve pouvant me remettre en cause.

\- Mais ton père est tombé.

\- Exactement. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. On en était à la moitié de l'heure de cours quand on a entendu un énorme fracas. On est sortis et on a descendu la moitié des escaliers pour trouver mon père étalé par terre, le pied droit emmêlé dans le fils.

\- Il a dû être très en colère.

\- C'est un euphémisme, dit Akashi en riant. Il m'a passé un de ces savons… Je ne me rappelle pas exactement, mais je crois que j'ai été privé de sortit et de loisirs pendant un assez long moment.

\- Il s'était fait mal ?

\- Une cheville foulée seulement, bien que ça aurait pu être pire. »

Akashi se tut et se rapprocha de Rivaille.

« A ton tour maintenant », reprit-il.

L'adulte aux yeux gris soupira.

« Sei…

\- Allez !

\- Très bien, céda Rivaille. Tu veux une anecdote ? La première fois que je me suis essayé au vol à l'étalage, j'avais 12 ans. Kenny m'avait emmené sur un marché, et j'avais passé la matinée à piquer des trucs sur les stands pour les lui rapporter. Mais il y a un marchand qui a remarqué, et il m'a couru après dans les ruelles. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, alors j'ai sorti mon couteau et je lui ai planté dans le bras. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, attristé.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un truc un peu plus joyeux ? le sermonna-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien de joyeux dans mon enfance, Sei ! »

Rivaille se leva tout en fusillant son colocataire du regard.

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler, Sei, alors si tu continues, je vais me coucher.

\- Excuse-moi, Riv', je ne voulais te contrarier. Viens-là. »

Akashi prit la main de Rivaille et le fit se rasseoir à côté de lui.

« Je n'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions eu des enfances si différentes, déclara le rouge.

\- Hum. »

Rivaille tourna la tête vers son colocataire, qui lui sourit.

« Alors, on se regarde quoi ? relança Akashi.

\- Ce que tu veux. »

* * *

C'était comment ? Laissez une review !


	13. Mini Scene 13

Nouvelle mini-scène ! Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière ^^ Merci à **LemonStreet** pour sa review du chap précédent - et toutes celles d'avant, en passant XD ! Les autres hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ^^

* * *

« Sei, je me demandais... »

Akashi leva la tête de son livre et regarda Rivaille. Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, et avait été silencieux pendant quelque temps. Le rouge se demandait ce à quoi il réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a deux chambres ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient en effet une chambre chacun, mais ils dormaient presque tous le temps dans celle de Rivaille.

« Je ne sais pas, Riv'…

\- Je veux dire, on sortait déjà ensemble quand on a emménagé, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pris deux chambres à part ? »

Akashi posa son livre sur la table basse et réfléchit.

« Un manque d'espace ? proposa-t-il.

\- Non, nos placards sont à moitié vides.

\- Une question d'intimité ?

\- Tu penses ?

\- Non, en fait je ne me rappelle pas non plus pourquoi on a pris chacun une chambre. »

Rivaille ne répondit pas et soupira.

« Pourquoi tu te poses la question ? demanda Akashi.

\- Ben je me disais que c'est du gâchis. On pourrait bouger tes affaires dans ma chambre, et on transformerais la pièce en, je sais pas moi… Une salle de gym ? »

Akashi considéra la proposition un moment, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée, agréa-t-il, avant de sourire. Mais pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi qui viendrais dans ma chambre ?

\- Trois raisons, déclara Rivaille en levant trois doigts. De un, (il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Akashi) ma chambre est plus grande. De deux, (il l'embrassa sur la joue) on y dort déjà presque tous les soirs. Et de trois, (sur la bouche, cette fois) je paye deux tiers du loyer donc je décide. »

Akashi se dégagea en faisant la moue.

« Je suis un étudiant, bien sûr que je ne peux pas payer autant que toi. C'est à cause de qui déjà que mon père m'a coupé les vivres ? »

Rivaille lui fit un sourire en coin, avant de se lever du canapé.

« C'est décidé, alors. Va chercher tes affaires, je vais te faire de la place.

\- Comment ? Maintenant ? »

Rivaille hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Akashi resta sur le canapé, mais quand l'adulte aux yeux gris appela son nom, il soupira et le rejoignit.


End file.
